


Cuando Pienso en Ti

by LilithShade, TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing around each other, Draco ran away, Draco unable to leave Hermione alone, EWE, Everyone is ultimately on board with them, F/M, HEA, Hermione got stronger, Philanthropists and Event Curators, Present moment with flashbacks, Slow Burn, Smut, Then they have an explosive encounter, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Giving back to the magical community with her flourishing Philanthropic organization, Rennervate, would have been much simpler if Draco Malfoy would just leave Hermione Granger alone.It's time Draco learned that the Rumba was a dance for two, because although each encounter increased the heated passion between the two of them,  Hermione will walk away if he cannot change his playboy ways.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	Cuando Pienso en Ti

**Author's Note:**

> First a massive thank you to Dept. of Fanfiction Discord Server for putting this MF Fest together!! It has been super exciting to work with such a talented artist like LilithShade, something that I am sure would not have been possible so early on in my fanfiction career. 
> 
> Secondly - have you seen that drawing?! I mean!!! QUEEN.  
> Also immense thanks to the lovely LilithShade for the beta work she did while also creating that work of art!! <3
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy as they dance around each other for clarity, donations, and love! 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

"Wait," she insisted weakly. 

She held tight to his lapels as he turned them. The click of the door shutting was heard as he walked her backward a few steps, “we don’t have much time, please.” But she wasn't quite sure what she was asking for as one hand released her hold on his suit to blindly reach behind her. 

They stopped with her tight between his broad chest and the wooden door of her corner office. She felt his chest expand as he kissed the top of her head, simply holding her for a moment as she followed suit. She took in the dull woodsy cologne still poignant on his neck and the inherently fresh underlying scent of  _ him _ \- the soft mint and rain smell that lay on his skin hours after he showered. The same scent she had been unable to erase since the first time he had gotten this close.

His nose left the crown of her head, traveling down her hairline. Puffing hot air onto her forehead he trailed his open-mouthed lips against her face towards her neck. His hands gripped her hips hard, lifting up slightly, as if he was trying to memorise the scent of her on his arms. 

Perched on her tiptoes one hand gripped the door handle, the other stuck between their bodies, her fist clenching into him as he shifted his lips. She felt him huff out a breath against the shell of her ear, his eyelashes fluttering against her hairline, as she remembered the soft wildflower spritzer she had applied very lightly for tonight’s event. 

With great difficulty it seemed, he continued his lips descent with a light suck then harder along her jaw, finally giving her more than light caresses. 

She tried to stifle her reaction but he felt the moan vibrate up her throat as he moved down, gently placing a bite along her throbbing pulse. She let go of the door, throwing both hands onto his chest. She knew she was the one insisting on speaking only, but she was so incredibly done denying these feelings. With another nip to her jaw, she arched her neck and felt his lips quirk up at her blatant request for more. 

He shouldered her more firmly against the door, further trapping her hands between their chests, and he lightly shifted his hips to get his left leg in between her own. With a deep, cooling breath along her ear and a nip and suck on her earlobe, she sighed audibly. 

“Yesssssssss,” she whispered, tongue darting out to wet her neglected lips as she hoped he was about to finally grant her access to his own. 

Instead, he leaned back slightly, placing a final firm squeeze of her hip before one hand trailed up her side, grazing her outer breast lightly then retreating, reaching back down for her hand. She watched the silver of his eyes slowly recede to black as he brought her small hand to his mouth. Tongue darting out to swipe lightly at her wrist, Hermione ground down against his leg knowing, just knowing he would taste the wildflowers adorning her pulse points. Her eyes followed suit, fluttering shut as he left a suckling kiss, the first kiss that started it all, against her inner wrist. 

_ Hermione glanced around quickly, sagging internally when those in her immediate vicinity were otherwise distracted. Avoiding eye contact she made her way to the darkest corner of the room and discreetly brought her hand up, softly massaging the strained muscles of her face. Leaning heavily between the bar top and the sidewall shared only with a rarely used entrance, she finally let out a breath as she made obscene faces to relax her jaw.  _

_ Her inner introvert cried out even as she silently thanked Narcissa for all her expert advice in hosting a successful charity event. With a final click of her jaw, she observed quietly taking a moment to appreciate the turnout. Even if it did mean straining her smile and allowing more touches than she would otherwise accept, the amount of time and effort she put into her first fundraising event was a success.  _

_ “If I was to tell you I would double the highest donation provided tonight, what would you give me?”  _

_ With a squeeze of her eyes and a silent breath in, Hermione turned her head, the ever-gracious hostess smile firmly in place, ready to shmooze. Instead, she froze for a moment, words leaving her as she took in a man she hadn’t seen in over a year, “Malfoy?”  _

_ She stuttered for a moment, mouth forming and discarding words faster than her brain could compute before she shook herself, straightened up off the bar top, dropped the wrist she was massaging and turned to him fully.  _

_ “I would thank you for your support and assure you that the good your donation will do is more than anything I could personally give you.” _

_ Without taking a moment to second guess her next thoughts, “I wasn’t aware you were back from your trip to Italy? Narcissa mentioned you would be gone for a bit longer based on the one line note she received. What was it she said,” her hand rose to her chin, tapping lightly as if in deep contemplation, “oh yes - your need to spread your wings and be free from societal constructs was more important than letting her know you were alive and well.” _

_ She watched his face morph from the casual playboy she had seen countless times on the gossip rags Narcissa poured over the past year, into one of confusion at her hostility.  _

_ She could understand. Before he left there was something there, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, something he had been inching her closer to. The night of the Malfoy Spring Equinox Gala, almost exactly a year ago, there was a spark every time they touched. Their dance had been interrupted when he had asked her about her dinner plans the following evening, and as soon as her dance with Adrian Pucy had ended, he had left the gala. He was gone with Zabini, Nott, and Flint two days later with barely a word to even his own mother.  _

_ “Don’t worry, Malfoy,” she watched him flinch at the repeated use of his last name, “she kept track of you in Il Mondo and La vita è un Sogno. Italy looked good on you, by the way, had to keep some of the more salacious rags from your mother's eyes. Why are you back?” _

_ Hermione ordered a drink, “Two fingers of your finest McCallen, Lena please, and a side of ice water.” _

_ “Mother wrote me about your first solo event. You didn’t think I would ever miss this with the amount of time we spent together at the Manor as you learned from Pureblood Philanthropists best,” he gestured to the event in front of them.  _

_ She scoffed into her tumbler, “Yes, I am sure I am very important to you. Theo told me he had unfortunately also planned an event tonight; I did not expect any of you here. Why are you back?” Hermione repeated. He knew how much she hated not knowing. She had specifically not put him or any of the guys on the list after her most recent letter out to Theo had come back with an invitation to come to his event that same night and how sorry he was that they wouldn’t be able to make it.  _

_ She felt him move infinitesimally closer, but she kept her gaze resolutely ahead of them, “To support you, Hermione,” he purred her name the same way he had for months leading up to his departure from Britain.  _

_ “Mmmm, well thank you for your support. Milly is over by the donations and silent auction if you should choose to throw your knuts around for the wounded werewolf children. I have guests to greet still and was hoping for a moment of peaceful solitude.”  _

_ Downing the remaining drops of whiskey, she set the tumbler onto the bar with a calmness that hid the fire rising in her veins at his casual demeanor and gave him a curt nod before beginning to move away.  _

_ As she stepped a small, heeled toe into the light of the main room she felt his warm fingers against her left wrist and froze. She slowly turned, eyes resting on where their bodies connected for a long moment, waiting for him to release her.  _

_ Instead, she watched his fingers slowly trace the veins of her inner wrists, skin puckering slightly, and she knew he could feel the increase of her heartbeat under his thumb. With a practiced air of familiarity he did not in fact have with her person, he began to lift her arm up by the wrist.  _

_ “Unhand me this instant, Draco,” she whispered darkly as she finally looked into his eyes, “I did not give  _ you _ leave to touch me.” She stared down his emotionless eyes, knowing there was a fire reflected in her own he was trying not to match if the twitch in his jaw was anything to go by.  _

_ She sucked in a sharp breath as he finally brought her wrist up to his thin lips, breath fanning over her accelerated heartbeat. She watched him whisper ‘deinflamare’ as his tongue peeked out and laid a small slice against her wrist followed by a hot, open-mouthed kiss before finally letting her go.  _

_ Before he faded back into the darkness of the unused entrance by the bar he whispered, “I am glad to see how successful the event was. Theo’s ended up being a much more muted affair when we received your letter. Mother doesn’t know I am here, and although I can’t ask you to keep my presence a secret, please don’t add more pain to her mind by telling her.” _

_ She was snapped out of her daze, arm still floating in the air in front of her face with his final remark ignoring the highly selfless act of aiding her sore wrist to reprimand his behavior. “Oh no, Malfoy. The pain your continued disappearance and lack of contact has had on your mother is not laying on my shoulders one bit. You better go at least pay her a visit before you return to Milan or I will personally extract this memory for her viewing pleasure.” _

_ With a final bow and cheeky salute her way he turned and disappeared whence he came. It wasn’t until he turned that she noticed how very muggle his suit was as she ran her inner wrist shakily against her torso, the deep red accromantula silk doing nothing to hide the heat she could still feel lingering on her skin.  _

“Draco,” she whimpered as he continued to drag kisses from her wrist down her inner arm. 

“I couldn’t get that kiss out of my head for days after,” she whispered, dragging her hand up to cup his jaw lightly. 

Stopping at the inner juncture of her elbow he spoke between tongued kisses, “I couldn’t get the feel of you in my arms out of my system since the Equinox Gala little witch, that kiss was only a moment of what I wanted to do with you for months as you pranced around Malfoy Manor with Mother.”

“Please don’t bring your mother into this right now, she is probably out there with the group speculating on all the talking not going on,” she groaned as he brought his other hand up to finger along the low cut of her gown. 

“Mmmm, I can’t promise I’ll have you back in one piece Mia,” he murmured as he brought his heated kisses to her collarbone. His tongue jutted out against the bone before slowly sucking on the skin directly above and below it, never letting go of her wrist in the process. 

With a few taps of her fingers against his jaw she shifted her neck to give him more access while she slowly dragged her hand up his sharp chin, over the pronounced bone of his jaw to the high cheekbones carved away from decades of good breeding and into the loose locks of hair, their frantic walk to her office had dislodged. 

He traced a final kiss to her collarbone before finally moving up to the base of her neck, breathing in deeply, “Did you wear this scent for me, little love?” 

With a sharp exhale as he nipped lightly against her neck, “Hardly,” she replied defiantly, “it was simply the first spritzer I found on my way out of my flat tonight.”

“What a shame. If you had been thinking of me when you applied this, I would feel more forgiving for doing this,” he bit down hard on the pulse point, soothing it with his tongue then sucking deeply. 

She knew she would have unquestionable evidence on herself when they emerged from this office later, but all she could think about as he sucked and nipped was, “Yes, mark me so all those lecherous men out there know that no donation will be enough to get me as well.”

With a dark chuckle, Draco snapped his fingers and a slow Rumba began in her office. She startled slightly when Cuando Pienso en Ti by Jose Feliciano played slowly, the Spanish guitar whispering over the notes teasingly before percussion joined in. A slow smile lit up her face and he began to sway her side to side as he moved them from the door of her office into the center of the space. 

“Are you -” she startled when she realized he wasn’t stopping, “are you dancing with me, Dray?”

_ As the sultry sounds of a Spanish guitar began their descent into the air, Draco led Hermione onto the dance floor. “Malfoy, I am meant to be greeting potential donors not opening the dance floor.” _

_ “Nonsense, didn’t Mother teach you a hostess never turns down the chance to open the dance floor? It inspires humility in your guests,” he cajoled as he extended her away from his body before dragging her back slowly as she swayed her hips to the Rumba resonating through them. _

_ She bit her lip with uncertainty as he placed his hand low on her hip, moving in time with her sways as her body followed his command and caught the eyes of the last woman she wanted to see tonight, Katrina De’Lucci. “Perhaps you should have taken your date for a spin then, rather than me?” _

_ She tried to get him to slow down, but the years of ballroom dancing for both of them had them sensually gliding around each other. Katrina was the most recent woman pictured on Draco’s arm in Italy. The daughter of a wealthy old family and someone who had openly stated Philanthropy was for the rich and pureblooded not muggle-borns. Needless to say, Hermione was already unhappy and confused at her attendance tonight, even less so when she knew it was as Draco’s plus one. However, she would be damned if she were to bring up the bitter taste her attendance on his arm had brought to her mouth.  _

_ “Adrian shouldn’t have left you alone then. This is the perfect moment to open the dance floor, and he was not here to lead you to it - I was.” _

_ She attempted to rip herself out of his hold but failed as he turned her, arms crossed over her chest as they swayed back to front instead. “If this is some sort of pissing contest between you two,” she whispers harshly from the side of her mouth, “please let me go. I have been seeing him exclusively for months now Draco. Of course, I would bring him as my plus one tonight.” _

_ “I don’t know what you see in that tosser, Hermione. He has been after you since before your first event a few months back-” _

_ She cut him off this time putting enough strength in her upper arms to force him to stop and look down at her shocked, “He has been showing an interest in me for over 2 years Draco Malfoy. And when he showed interest, he stayed, he stuck around and worked to get to know me and then stuck around even longer to ask me out.” _

_ Stomping her foot quietly she groaned under her breath, “Why am I even explaining this to you, why do you even care? Go back to Katrina and please ask her to stop sending daggers at my back. She was not invited, and we both know it was you who persuaded me into coming out here when I was speaking to your mother and her friends no less!” _

_ Righting herself and remembering the people around her she finished more calmly. “Just,” she looked up at him blankly, “stay put in Italy, or wherever you feel the need to go to continue finding yourself. I don’t know why Cissa continues to insist on inviting you to my events when you barely read the subject matter I am raising funds for, but please stay away from them. All you ever do is find me and torment me.” _

_ With that she glided away quickly, allowing herself to feel the frustration towards that man for a moment more. Calmly she stopped at the next group of guests she had been neglectful of when Draco had appeared at her elbow.  _

_ “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gates. Thank you so much for coming,” with a smile firmly in place she began to describe the efforts Magical Tech was putting forth to integrate technology into the magical community. “This is both for continuity for muggle-borns and the general advancement of magicals with the hopes of surpassing the Muggle world. Science and Magic were never meant to be separate.”  _

_ She didn’t see Draco again until the end of the night when he left another lingering kiss against her inner wrist as he eyed Adrian carefully.  _

“If you hadn’t stomped away so quickly, perhaps we would have been able to finish that dance, tesoro.”

“Draco!” she exclaimed, a deep sense of Deja Vu hitting her as she attempted to stop him once more, “You were deliberately trying to piss all over me like a dog while the date you brought stood off to the side glaring hateful eyes at me!”

He didn’t respond for some time. Instead, he moved her around her office, dancing to the passionate notes of the same song she had walked away from so long ago now. Sliding his hands around her shoulders and onto her neck he shifted her head up so she was forced to maintain eye contact before he continued swaying them to the soft beats, “You would never agree to let me be your plus one, Mia.”

“I am sure Hermione Granger, throwing another event for a disenfranchised group of the magical world, attending her own event with Millionaire and Bachelor Draco Malfoy on her arm, would help me gain the funds I needed to make a difference. I don’t want every last drop of my donated earnings to come from your vaults, Draco.” She said, placing both hands on his wrists as his face finally softened. 

“Does it really matter how you gained the funds, Hermione? Plus I am sure you had plenty of anonymous funds, you would never know who was donating.” He brought a hand up to cup her cheek softly, and she shivered at the intimacy of the hold between the two of them. 

“It was interesting how I always managed to receive one anonymous payment, always doubling the highest donated amount, after every event. Draco - don’t you see. I never needed you to spend a galleon on events you barely cared about just to prove you supported me.”

His eyes darted away from her own for the first time that night, resting on her bookshelf littered with thank you cards and notes from the many people she had supported in the last year and half as she planned and threw philanthropic events. 

She began to sway again to the deep notes of Jose Feliciano and ‘Cuando Pienso en Ti’ still playing in her office. Undoing the silver buttons of his tailcoat, she magicked it away to her desk chair before she slowly shifted his hands to her shoulder and the other hand into her own as they recommenced a softer Rumba, the soft lights of London outside her window guiding their way. 

She felt his lips along her temple once again as she shifted her legs around him, taking a quick, tight turn together, her hand fell from his upper shoulder to cup his mid-back, bringing their torsos together. She felt her nipples pucker as the romantic words spurred her blood to boil in his arms. 

This had been the heat between them for years now. This had been the fog that entered her bloodstream whenever he got too close to her. He shifted his lower arm to her ear, forcing her to arch her back, and roll her head along his arms behind her. When she had completed the full neck roll, he pushed against her shoulder, whipping her quickly around, her front to his back. She shifted her hips against his own, feeling his member slowly hardening against her lower back, dipping down slowly before she rose. 

He helped her shift her hips side to side, turning to face him again, hips grinding against each other, as he leaned his torso forward, forcing her to arch backwards. He brought her right knee up, slowly angling it higher and higher until her leg was almost fully extended beside the both of them. 

She gasped at her own flexibility as he swapped his hands drifting the arm holding her hand to her back and slid the hand previously holding her arched form to the juncture of her lower thigh just before her heated sex. 

With a muted groan she threw her head back, her loose hair almost reaching the ground, and hoping this time he would grant her the closeness they had been dancing around for over a year. With a kiss to her exposed neck, lingering under her ear lobe for a moment longer, he finally whispered as the instrumental portion of the song took over, “Ms. Granger, this is not how a Rumba is meant to be concluded.”

She jerked her hips back as she felt his fingers ghost over the soaken folds of her knickers. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched his tongue dart out to wet his slightly parted lips, “Haven’t I begged enough tonight, Dray?” His eyes darted down to her own lips before he finally inched his head closer to her own. 

_ ‘Thank you ladies and gentle- No no, okay no. Let’s try this - As we celebrate the first full year of Rennervate, I cannot tell you how thankful - mm no, how grateful I am to be standing here at another packed event, this time for the Muggleborn children and family members not just affected by the War four years ago, but for future generations.’ _

_ With a curt nod at the mirror, Hermione pulled out her clear gloss, the one thing Narcissa could never convince her to change, and reapplied the coat she had eaten away in her nerves. This would be the first sit down dinner she hosted and it was a cause that hit closer to home than any of the other events she had raised money for in the past year.  _

_ Opening the door to the en-suite she had rented in The Savoy, she jumped when she heard Pinky speaking at her back, “Miss. Hermy needs to come with me before she heads down.”  _

_ Hermione eyed Pinky and her extended hand nervously, knowing that although she always meant well, she had a knack of doing Draco’s bidding more often than not. After the last time she had seen him three months ago, she was not ready to confront him tonight.  _

_ “Please tell Draco that I will be unable to go with you tonight Pinky. I am about to open the doors to a very important moment for myself and many others and I cannot be distracted.” _

_ Before she could even contemplate running out the door, Pinky grabbed a hold of Hermione’s little finger and she squealed as she landed, thankfully on her feet, in what appeared to be the suite next to her own.  _

_ “I mean honestly, Pinky! No means no!” Hermione exclaimed, bent over to attempt to maintain eye level, as the house-elf wrung his hands together, ears standing straight up, “Please return me to my suite and tell your man-child that he cannot always get what he wants.”  _

_ “Ms. Granger is correct - Pinky. I simply asked that you bring her to me if she had a moment to spare before opening the doors tonight, not to drag her against her will.” _

_ Hermione froze as the voice grew closer, louder the longer it spoke until it was in front of her, dismissing the elf with a single hand wave. With eyes wide open she slowly straightened up, taking in the crisp royal blue suit, silver lining, and deep emerald green cufflinks that adorned the upper torso to which the voice belonged. A few wisps of unnaturally blond locks were resting against one shoulder, the rest held back behind his head, and his softer jaw but colder eyes met her own when she finally took in the unerring stare of Lucius Malfoy.  _

_ With a quirk of his brow, he turned and walked, sans cane, towards the drinks cart. “I’ve been told you favor single malt whiskey, will McCallan 18 do?”  _

_ With a quick nod in the affirmative, Hermione slowly wiped the incredulous air around her, feeling the lace and crystal Versace gown float back into place as she stood regally before him, “What an honor that your first appearance after your house arrest in France concluded would be my little event,” she said with a quirked eyebrow of her own as she shifted the soft skirt of the light gold gown to avoid any unseemly wrinkles amongst the intricate lacework.  _

_ He eyed her a moment before handing her the tumbler of whiskey and bringing his own to his lips. “Yes - I had heard you were rather intimately informed about my family.” _

_ With a small smile, one she knew would only serve to frustrate if his son was anything like him, Hermione took a small sip, nodding her head slightly at the richness of the drink before she brought her eyes back up to Lucius.  _

_ “Narcissa’s guidance and subsequent friendship has been invaluable in understanding how best to give back after Voldemort -” she saw his hand twitch around his own tumbler, “ - took so much from all sides.”  _

_ “Yes, I have read all about your pet projects. It is quite commendable to have your name successfully behind some of the most disenfranchised groups in our community and now finally the most famous Muggleborn takes on Muggleborns.” _

_ She knew he was baiting her the best way a Slytherin knew how. She was hardly a spring chick, and would allow him to banter with himself until she felt he had exhausted his voice enough. Existing in silence with no one but house-elves around for four years must have been exhausting.  _

_ “And what of Draco, Ms. Granger, do you plan on giving back and giving in to him now that you and my wife are such good friends and I am back? For good.” _

_ “Lucius, may I call you Lucius,” at his sputtering she felt her feral grin deepen, “excellent. Lucius, you have been back. You have simply been on house arrest. If I was so concerned, after all this time, that your presence would ruin the relationships I have forged, the name I have carved alongside your wife and the influence I alone have cultivated, well you’re four years too late.” _

_ “Thank you for the McCallan, however I have found their newer whiskey, although not as aged, has a richness and depth that the 18 or even 24 is unable to capture.” _

_ With a final nod, Hermione glided out of the suite, back ramrod straight, not a hair out of place, elegant gown billowing lightly behind her, just as Narcissa had taught.  _

_ With a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror situated by the lifts, she allowed herself a winning grin. She knew she would be seeing him eventually. She would forever be grateful for Narcissa having allowed her to stay at the Black property in France whenever she needed to travel there rather than the Malfoy property.  _

_ She adjusted the wide sleeves of the gown, loving the softness of the lace and diamond accents that fell throughout all the way to the floor. She allowed her finger to slowly trace the small golden heart held within two palms laying on her breast bone, Harry’s most recent gift for her one year anniversary in Philanthropy.  _

_ She turned slightly, adjusting the modest low cut of the backless gown to ensure it rested appropriately along her lower back, jumping slightly at the ding of the elevator’s arrival. With a final glance at herself, Hermione entered the elevator and made her way down to the main hall of The Savoy to begin her most anticipated event.  _

_ Halfway through the night, after she had given her welcome and thank you speech and was surprised by a few guest speakers thanking her and her efforts, Hermione found her way to the back of the room once more.  _

_ “If you didn’t look so magnificent running an event like this I would say you should find work in a dark secluded lab more appealing,” she felt his voice along the shell of her ear as a glass of water was placed in her hand, his hand running along her hip before he pulled back.  _

_ “I had considered it, but then how would I ever have my peace interrupted by pretentious prats such as yourself, Malfoy.” _

_ “Ah, ah, ah. You can’t call me that anymore. Or haven’t you heard Father is back from France.”  _

_ Taking a sip of the much needed water - pretentious he may be, but blind he is not she thought to herself. “Oh, I think it would apply to either of you, especially after the short chat we had in his suite earlier this evening.” _

_ With a groan, she watched him tilt his head up to the crown molding as she turned to face him. “Oh, don’t worry about little old me, Draco Malfoy,” Hermione patted his upper chest in what she hoped was a condescending way, “I can handle your father just fine.”  _

_ Reflexes as sharp as ever he stopped her hands retreat, holding it firmly against his beating heart, “I was more worried about him than you, Princess.” _

_ “Princess? That’s a new one? Where is your newest bird tonight, Malfoy?” she asked, not even pretending to want to remove her hand.  _

_ “Depends, Princess - where is Perfect Pucey?” he growled, eyes darkening as he stepped closer into her space.  _

_ With a slight tremble, she placed the cup of water on a passing tray as she darted her gaze from his mouth to his eyes and back again, “Your friend, Adrian and I, stopped seeing each other three months ago.” _

_ “I haven’t had a new bird in six months, little witch.” _

_ His tightened hold on her wrist and the increase in his heartbeat were the only warnings she received before his lips touched hers. Neither moved for a moment until he grasped her hip hard, pulling her as close as possible and her hand shot up into his hair, allowing her face to be angled as their lips finally began to move against the other.  _

She felt the slit of her dress pulled taut as he moved his face a hair breadth away from hers, the silk of her gown falling on either side of her extended leg, his fingers ghosting over her center, as his tongue finally darted out to trace her lips. Before he could retreat, she was sucking his tongue into her mouth as she let out a moan at finally tasting him again. 

She had to grasp her leg to keep it from falling forward at the release, his hand still cupping her leaking quim, his other hand holding her upright at her waist. She attempted to take in more of his kiss as he gave her quim a final squeeze before finally letting her leg return to the ground. 

With the strength earned from years of dance once her feet were firmly planted on the ground she squatted slightly then braced herself against his neck and launched up, wrapping her legs around his decadent waist. Her hands latched onto his thick neck as she held him to her tightly. A deep rip let her know that even with her high slits, the width of his waist ensured her gown would be in need of mending as she devoured his mouth once more. 

His hands landed heavily on her arse as he stumbled back, knocking their mouths together as he thumped into her door. With pained groans they chuckled at each other, checking each other over for any cut lips from the impact. 

“I’m not sorry,” she whispered into his ear as she began to grind down onto his hardening length, discernible even amongst the layers of his tuxedo and pants. 

“I would be offended if you were sorry to finally show anything more than tolerance towards me,” he snarked back as she latches onto his ear lobe, nipping and sucking in time with her shallow thrusts. 

“Ungghhh,” she detached from him and groaned into the offending darkness of her office, “this isn’t enough, Dray.”

Meanwhile, he began peppering kisses up and down her neck again, landing a few on her complaining lips, making her splutter as she attempted to redirect his steps towards a more profitable position for this moment. 

Finally feeling herself perched on the edge of her desk, she begged him to let up for just a moment as she placed both hands on her desk and whispered, ‘ _ up _ ’. 

She felt Draco’s chest rumble against her as his back started to straighten, not needing to crouch down as much to reach her short height, until they were almost eye level. 

“Leave it to you to have an adjustable desk, little dove. Should I be concerned you learned this trick with someone else?”

“Nope, none of that,” she pinched the exposed skin of his collar lightly, “we are not playing that game anymore Draco Malfoy. You made your intentions crystal clear out there my mind can not take any more mind fucks.”

“Ow, Witch! Okay, Okay, but watch those little fingers!” he choked out. 

“Now, where were we?” she asked him, moving forward to soothe the pinched skin with her tongue and lips. She slowly sucked deeper and deeper against his collarbone until she was certain he too would have a mark. 

She felt his hands run up and down her legs until they slipped inside the slits and started to glide up her stockings. “Are these charmed to remain invisible you little minx?” She simply nodded her head against his neck as he ran the tips of his fingers under the tops of her thigh highs and garter belt. Draco snapped them down, causing her to buck into him.

Chuckling darkly against the squeak she left on his neck, “Do you like a little pain, little witch?” he said, moving his hands to the underside of her thighs, grabbing onto the straps of her garter belt and letting them slap back into place near her arse. 

Moaning deeply he continued this a few times as she thrusted into the air. Finally letting up on the elastic snapping against her skin he pushed her thighs as far apart as they would go, gripping her inner thighs hard. 

She grabbed onto his neck with both hands and brought his face back to hers as he slowly traced nonsensical patterns onto her thigh. Grazing the edge of her knickers, deep huffs escaped between kisses as she pushed her quim closer to his teasing hands. 

“Please, please, please,” she petered off as his pointer and ring finger glided up and down her slit through her knickers finally landing at her nub. He spread his fingers, clit landing achingly in between the two before he closed his fingers tight and shook them back and forth, clit firmly within his grasp. 

“Draco,” she groaned out, elongating the ‘o’ of his name as she hunched forward at the sudden onslaught of sensation to her needy sex. 

“Please touch me, I don’t want to feel you through my clothes anymore.”

To demonstrate her actions she undid his tie, ripped open his waistcoat shoving it off his shoulders to land on his corded arms and tried to unbutton his dress shirt with shaky fingers. She knew, rationally, that to remove his top pieces he would have to remove his hands, but she just wanted his skin. “Please, please, touch my clit directly,” she moaned as he started to rub his fingers in a circular motion, knickers still firmly in place. 

“Finally ready for skin to skin contact baby?” he whispered above her hunched head, as she continued to open each button, forgetting her ability to remove every last stitch of clothing from their bodies with a whispered thought. 

_ If Hermione was honest with herself, and she did try to remain honest with herself more often than not, this was the one event she was least excited for this year. After her anniversary event and fundraiser for muggle-born education prior to Hogwarts and that soul scorching kiss with Dra... Malfoy, she had avoided him at all costs and taken on this event to fill up her time.  _

_ Needless to say, she felt tense. Not because this event, an event to raise funds to bring a voice to the quickly fading Fae population in Great Britain and Europe, was especially overwhelming. On the contrary, with the support the Fae had unknowingly provided to the Light in the last war there had been a resurgence in habitat and sacred circle restoration. She was already exceeding the support both in galleons and Wizengamot votes. This event was more a party for the younger crowds to mingle with the Fae than anything else as it was this generation that would ensure Fae preservation would last after the current Wizengamot moved into the afterlife.  _

_ However, ever since the feel of his lips against hers, his chest against her own, his hands cupping her waist tight enough to bruise as he held her up and she clung to his neck like a limpet. Well, her late-night imaginings had not been quite so vivid in some time and her hands and her typically satisfying stash of toys, were just not quite ending the ache.  _

_ To be fair, he had not reached out either, but she had been meticulous about confirming when he would be at The Manor. Due to her busying schedule, she was able to shift their times or invite Narcissa out of the house. She had even been careful when she did go somewhere with Pansy or Milly and had Harry confirm with his fiancee if they were aware of his potential attendance.  _

_ It also didn’t help that unlike her previous events, she knew so many of these invitees, some more personally than by name alone and some of these younger Hogwarts graduates were fit. Not to mention most of them were not in committed relationships and partnered up so she had to avoid too much touching and too close hugs.  _

_ She shivered as she remembered Justin Finch-Fletchley’s hug and how he grazed his hand under the high slit of her dress. She had not even considered how risque her gown was. The deep blue gown had a slit ending at her hip, not quite exposing anything of consequence but definitely high enough that she learned a charm to hide her knickers so she wouldn’t have to go without. She shivered at the dark look Roman Avery, a Slytherin a year below her, and heir to the Avery line - cousin to the now-dead primary line, had given her as his hand slowly traced away from the deep low back of her dress.  _

_ She had just been excited to expose a bit more skin at this event than she had been able to previously. She had wanted to give a certain Slytherin a reason to look twice.  _

_ “Ah, there’s the elusive woman of the hour, missing and now found” he whispered as two thick corded arms caged her in on either side of the bar she stood behind. She had opted to just get behind the damned bar this time. It wasn’t in use so there was little focus on the area as she had decided to move the bar for the event to the other side of the room next to the performers.  _

_ “I didn’t see your post in the paper claiming I am missing. Nor did I receive any owls from you requesting time from me, Malfoy.” She responded after a moment, attempting to keep her sides away from his arms, exposed from the rolled-up sleeves of his cuffs, something most of the men tonight were doing after the dinner portion had concluded.  _

_ Wrapping her arms around her middle, even though all she wanted was to have his skin against her own, she heard him chuckle lowly against the top of her head as he presumably gazed out in the crowd with her. “Imagine my surprise when Mother tells me one day you are due to arrive for tea in a few hours and then you reschedule for a day I am already busy. Or perhaps when Pansy and Potter said I had just missed you at La Cuccine three weeks ago, even though they had barely finished their appetisers. You,” he kissed the top of her head, “have been,” his arm moved from her right side and ran up the length of her spine, notch by notch, blazing a trail of desire right through her, “avoiding me.” _

_ With a deep shiver, her left hand grabbed onto his left arm, thumb caressing the tendons and veins on his inner forearm unconsciously as she replied, “I wasn’t, I didn’t know what you expected.”  _

_ “You left so quickly a few months back, and then were photographed with another new friend a few days later. I am not going to be another one of your kept women, Draco Malfoy. I am better, I deserve better, and if that cannot be you because you cannot be man enough to proclaim what he wants and stay away from extras, then so be it.” _

_ She was surprised by the calmness of her voice as she concluded her small monologue. Although she had felt herself crack a time or two part way in, she knew she was right and now the ball was in Draco’s court. She may not be throwing herself at him or searching for every available moment to progress them from a maybe to a definite, but she was being truthful when she had said she had ended her time with Adrien shortly after her short Rumba with Draco. When she realized she was more committed to a nothing relationship than the one she was in.  _

_ She was jerked from her subconscious pat on the back when she felt the hand still caressing her spine dip lower and follow the seam of her dress. She knew he would find no second hidden seam, that this dress was too sheer in material even if the color was a deep sapphire to wear anything other than a muggle thong.  _

_ When his thumb left the safety of the seam, going lower and kept going until he was certain there was nothing underneath she heard him groan and seemingly without thought thrust against her back. His index finger slipped under the seam of her dress and lightly tugged up on the top of her thong, as he ground against her just a bit firmer. _

_ She gasped at the length she could feel. She assumed, due to her size, anyone taller than her would be impressive, but even with clothing on he had to be longer than her most recent of seven inches. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about what that meant for her future if he played his cards right.  _

_ “Hermione, we are surrounded by our peers and graduates that would die to know what I have just discovered. Do you know what I wanted to do to Finch-Fletchley’s hands when he tried to trace the skin I could see beneath this slit when you walk?” _

_ He mumbled into her ear as his fingers abandoned her arse and thong to inch around her lower hip, stopping at the end of the seam. She bucked her hips forward infinitesimally as his thumb caressed the exposed skin when he shifted the gown apart.  _

_ “I did not want  _ his _ hands on me tonight, Draco,” she purred as his fingers started to trace under her dress as he pressed her lower abdomen against the bar.  _

_ “Can you be quiet for me, Princess?” He whispered against her pulse point, feeling the galloping of her heartbeat against his searching tongue.  _

_ “Can you be a good girl and let me explore with all of these people here for you and the Fae, and be quiet?” _

_ Nodding her head in short, fragmented movements, she sighed deeply when she finally felt his thumb and index finger graze her slit over her knickers. She felt herself lean back into him, his hips pinning her abdomen in place as he worked his fingers over her knickers under the bar.  _

_ She desperately wanted him to move her knickers to the side, rip them off, burn them, vanish them.  _

_ “Aren’t you a wizard, Dray? Get those out of the way,” she pleaded.  _

_ His light touches turned into firmer strokes up and down her slit, pinky grazing the outside of her lips that were exposed from his ministrations.  _

_ “I don’t think you’re quite ready for skin to skin little witch. I think for now, I want to feel you soak your knickers and walk around the rest of the event knowing it was me who did that to you.” _

_ She whimpered as his thumb finally found her clit and orbited it in small circles as he continued to tease her entrance with his other fingers, pushing in and tugging at her thong to pull it back out, over and over again.  _

_ She knew she could get off on just clitoral stimulation, she had one or two helpers at home that had aidedd her in confirming that knowledge regularly. But to know someone else was doing the work, surrounded by upwards of five hundred guests, well that was a rush all on its own.  _

_ Hermione turned her head to the left, panting heavily as he alternated circling her clit and laying his thumb right on it and shaking. She felt her toes curling in and her nipples hardening as he started to place light nips to her exposed neck and back.  _

_ “Are you close, Hermione? Will you scream my name in your head as I make you gush all over my hand?”  _

_ His index and pinky were rubbing her exposed outer lips as his middle and ring fingers pumped shallowly into her wet heat. The blissful experience was somewhat hindered by the limitations of her knickers. Finally, his thumb picked up an erratic pace and pattern and Hermione felt the deep coil of desire, tension and everything she had been carrying for weeks yet couldn't quite handle on her own as it snapped in release.  _

_ Biting down hard on his upper bicep she was surprised to feel she had actually come hard enough to drip onto his hand and her inner thighs. With a final groan behind her, she felt him pull his groin away from her back, his chest muscles spasming behind her as he too found his release.  _

_ She threw her head back onto his shoulder as she heard him mutter a quick cleansing spell before covering her back with his warmth once again.  _

_ “Mmmmm,” she turned bleary eyes on his silver-rimmed gaze, “next time, the only thing I want dripping out of me is your seed.”  _

_ She watched his smirk dissolve into stunned amazement as she turned in his arms, landed a sweet kiss to his lips and walked towards the staff bathrooms to freshen up. As she stepped out from behind the bar space she turned around a final time, glad to see him watching the extra sway she added to her steps in her retreat. _

_ “Make me believe that you are worthy of me Draco. No more slags on the front page, or any page; or this, right here, is all you’ll ever have with me.” _

With an exhausted keen, Hermione jerked her head back up to glare angrily at Draco for removing his hands. 

He stole away her ready retort when he shoved his way into her mouth again. He pushed her back further onto the surface of her desk and hunched down to gather the rest of her gown as he lifted it up to her waist with a little tug under her arse and stepped back. 

Long, nimble fingers traced the inside of her legs, starting at the ankles and moving up her inner calves as she instinctively widened her legs. He continued upward, rubbing sensual circles against the back of her knees, causing her to hook her feet behind his firm arse and tug him closer as he finally caressed the inseam of her knickers. 

He hooked both forefingers on either side of the knickers and he started to tighten and relax his hold. Teasing her slightly with the pressure he applied to her inner folds as he pulled them up and back down. 

“I had hoped with such a fetching silver number, you would be completing the set with the lingerie beneath, but who am I to disagree with white, virginal knickers?”

Hermione released out a choked sob as he finally, ruthlessly ripped the flimsy lace of her white knickers, a play on her lacking innocence especially where he was concerned, from her body. 

With barely a moment’s hesitation, she spreads her legs as far as they will go along her desk, feeling her clit just peeking out from its inner fold, and shifting her arse forward to present herself to him. 

Making a quiet tsking sound, eyes firmly drawn to the bare skin of her pussy and what she was sure was quite the leaking spot on her desk, he huffed out slowly, “All of this for little ‘ole me, little dove? The white lace, the bare skin when last I felt it was obscured by a nice thin strip of hair, and all of this.” His fingers landed just below her leaking quim, gathering up some of her own pre-come, and finally bringing that finger up to stroke her outer lips. 

“You are so wet, lovely. I feel like a reward should be implemented for presenting yourself so beautifully for simple, little me.”

Hermione huffed out a breath, trying to focus on the fingers slowly tracing her hairless pussy, but her intellectual mind unable to turn off quite yet. 

“There is nothing simple, nor little about you, Draco Malfoy. Do not flatter yourself sir,” she purred, watching his eyes flash to hers and darken, “I simply happened to be curious last night and let myself go entirely bare.”

With a sharp slap to her clit and inner lips Draco’s eyes flash once more. 

“No, don’t do that Hermione. Do not diminish what we have been dancing around for almost two years. I will never find a better match, a better partner than you. Every galleon I earn and have inherited has gone to make the world a better place, because of what you do, of the philanthropist you are by showcasing the right things to do. I know for a fact that you have known that I would be the only one who could fulfill your every need, your every desire, your every ability to let go. So, be a good girl and tell me the truth.” 

With deliberate softness he finally edged his index and ring finger directly onto her clit, his ring finger entering her entrance slowly as he continued, “Did you do this all for me? Did you get dressed tonight knowing that this silver silk gown, draped over your chest and torso like you are the physical representation of Athena herself and cascading down like a river of sinful desire around your legs? Did you choose these sky-high heels, which peek out with every step you take from either side of these ridiculously high slits up your thighs, for me? Did you shave your pussy,” he grabbed her pussy hard, transitioning his index and middle fingers into her needy walls, thumb circling around her clit as her head is thrown back trying to hold onto his words, “for me? Drape it in virginal white for me? Present it to me tonight just now, knowing that I could never refuse the nectar of the gods spilling out of your sweet sex?”

She was a mess. An absolutely bloody, soaken, throbbing mess and it still wasn’t enough. She was whimpering, chanting yes, and a slew of unidentifiable words and noises as his fingers picked up their pace, feeling the thickness of each finger gliding into her walls, her neglected, needy walls, as his thumb increased its pace on her clit. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she was almost shouting as he shifted his hand again, thumb now holding her clit prisoner, fingers pumping out of her with an almost embarrassing wetness, walls fluttering as she felt her MERLIN-Blessed release approaching. 

She was thrust into the void, ready to jump, when suddenly all sensation ceased. Her yes’s quickly morphed into no’s when she finally realized he had removed his hand. She was surprised to find tears slowly welling up in her eyes as she attempted to glare at him but was struck dumb as she realised he was quickly disrobing, moving with a speed she did not think a man as calm, lazy and at ease as him would be capable of. Suddenly he was kissing her fiercely, hands tracing up and down her sides until she realised he was looking for the zip or the seam to fully remove the gown. 

Regretfully pressing her hands against his firm shoulders she shifted, guiding his hand to her neck, where he realised her silver snake choker had a button which literally had her dress falling down her body like a cascade of silver river water. 

She watched as he stood mesmerised as her petite chest was exposed, thankful that the low draping of the dress required magic instead of any more clothing. “You are so fucking gorgeous, Hermione and you have been such a good, good girl for me.”

Looking up at him with wide, lust-filled eyes, she begged him silently for something, anything now that all he had on were his pants. 

“And good girls, well good girls like you deserve more than a reward, they deserve to be worshiped,” he said before he startled her, unceremoniously dropping to his knees before her. 

Without preamble he leaned his head forward and began to feast on her wet cunt, lips, tongue and fingers everywhere they could reach. She was throwing her head from side to side, reaching up to lightly caress then more firmly pinch her puckered nipples, as she chanted his name like a spell, worried that if she stopped he would too. 

As he applied delicious suction to her clit and she felt his fingers scissoring her throbbing core, she began to feel the tingle of pleasure condense from the tips of her toes and the furrow of her brow to the very center of her sex. With a final, obscene slurp, Draco sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue flicking back and forth, and the tingle of her release expanded like the Dragon fireworks the twins were constantly improving. With a boom like ‘YES’, Hermione hurtled off the precipice of pleasure, legs quivering of their own accord, abs clenching and unclenching, and fingernails trying to find purchase against her solid marble desktop. 

Draco simply held her hips tightly in his grip, tongue laving lazily against her entrance and extended clit, until her convulsions finally calmed down. 

With a sigh, Hermione ran her hands into and around Draco’s silken locks, pushing away the stragglers that had attached themselves to his brow and looked down adoringly at the man she had craved for much longer than she would ever admit. 

“Mmmm, Draco,” she whispered through the clenching of her ribs, knowing she could not be foolish enough to admit her feelings ran deeper than the physical representation she had already shown tonight. 

“Hermione,” he responded, placing a kiss to the side of her sex, fingers running lightly up and down her thighs, almost enough to make her giggle, “Did you believe me, back in the ballroom? I wasn’t messing about, nor was I simply saying it to end up here with you tonight.” 

Hermione’s smile slowly dropped as she realised what Draco was getting at as he slowly stood up, his cock still obscured by his trousers, straining to get out but she was more focused on the words he was attempting to make her understand. 

_ “Darling, you have really outdone yourself this time,” Narcissa admitted quietly as she placed a kiss on either cheek.  _

_ “I knew you were ready to spread your wings without my guidance months ago, but to finally see you do it in action, well this event is marvelous.”  _

_ “Cissa, you must know that it's the cause that has made the planning so seamless. The moment I whispered educational reform in the right ears there was a slew of vendors, musicians, decorators ready to donate their time or services to this event.” _

_ Shaking her head demurely, Narcissa interrupted, “No Hermione, the moment  _ you _ whispered in the right ears, you could have been speaking Gobbledegook and businesses would still be falling over themselves for you. Half of these people could care less what sort of fundraisers are thrown, but to know that they were invited to work for an event that Hermione Granger is hosting without any support from Purebloods, that my dear, has all the weight of the world behind it.” _

_ With a scrunched brow, Hermione decided it was best to allow Narcissa to believe what she wanted, what was probably true, but Hermione liked to believe that it was more than  _ her _ name that allowed her to create such a successful event.  _

_ She stood to the side of the stage, looking out at everyone who was mingling and enjoying their first sips of the decadent South France champagne she had procured. She ran her hand idly along the white gold and silver snake choker she bore tonight.  _

_ Hermione was unsure if he was going to show. Narcissa had been uncharacteristically silent about his whereabouts tonight, which had worried her enough to guzzle down two shots of Ogden’s finest before the event even began.  _

_ She would be lying if the silver gown she was wearing had not been meticulously chosen to match the silver predominately encased within his eyes. Since their last encounter, she had come to find out that the exorbitant Anonymous tips she received each and every event she put together under the Rennervate banner, had been from him.  _

_ She had watched, according to Ginny and Pansy, almost obsessively, for each headline, each smaller article and even a few of the international rags she had guiltily signed up to, for any sightings of him and any other woman.  _

_ She had been shocked when after three weeks of silence from him, he still had not been spotted with any female on his person, even when Marcus and Adrien were photographed alongside him with women of their own draped on their arms.  _

_ She had also come to realise that Draco had found a way to place the Malfoys back on the Board of Governors, a Board she had happily taken the mantle of a year prior, and was voting in favor of many of the educational reforms she was advocating and collecting both signatures and donations for tonight.  _

_ She looked down at herself one last time. The only gathered material was over her small chest and shoulders, as three layers of silver ruched lowly, maintaining her modesty, and she had charmed invisible silk strings that held up the whole ensemble and would only come off with a press of her choker. The rest of the gown shimmered over her body like water, cascading down around her feet in ripples of fabric. The only disruption to the material were the double slits, ending high up her thigh, on either side of her body.  _

_ As she moved forward to walk up to the stage for her customary speech, she felt the slight chill in the air as her thighs were exposed on either side by the risque slits her dress adorned. You could only see them if she was going up steps or walking rather briskly from one side of the room to the other - she had checked with Narcissa to be certain. It was her secret addition to the gown after experiencing how much Draco adored the single slit she had worn last time.  _

_ Reaching the podium, and watching as eyes naturally turned in her direction, she began a series of words and phrases she had practiced and rehearsed almost as obsessively as she had when preparing herself that evening.  _

_ When the room went up in applause she made her way back down, careful to lift the front of her dress to avoid falling face first onto the ballroom floor and was surprised to see a strong, pale hand, palm up, waiting in her range of sight.  _

_ With an added warmth to her cheeks, Hermione took the proffered hand as she looked at Draco’s bemused gaze through her lashes.  _

_ “Thank you, Malfoy,” she muttered feeling the heat of their touch rippling up her arm and the weight of the stares around them heavy on her exposed shoulder blades.  _

_ Straightening up as she reached the final step, she almost grunted when his warm hold left her own, only to be silenced by his other hand coming to rest above her hips as he guided her back into the thick of it.  _

_ She shyly glanced up at him, quickly averting her gaze back to taking steady steps at his soft smile, internally thankful as they reached his parents and their friends off to the side of the stage.  _

_ “Well aren’t you two just a picture perfect couple. Hermione, you didn’t tell me you were coming with Draco as your guest?” Pansy purred as Harry wrapped an arm around her slim waist.  _

_ “Wha- No... We, it’s not,” Hermione stuttered unsure why Pansy would jump to that conclusion until she looked back at Draco and noticed how his tuxedo had intricate silk bordering with the exact shade of silver of her gown, white gold buttons glimmered at her complimenting the white gold and silver cufflinks he had the sudden need to adjust next to her, also identical to the choker adorning her neck.  _

_ “Oh,” Hermione finished lamely, running her hands down her own silver gown, adjusting the thigh slits, even though she knew they were properly closed by the excess fabric of her skirt.  _

_ “A coincidence this specific. My, My, Miss. Granger that is rather fortuitous though, is it not Draco?” Lucius rumbled next to them, eyes trailing over the two of them as if trying to see something that she did not.  _

_ Slapping his chest lightly, Narcissa’s slinky bracelets jingled lightly as she corrected her husband. “Lucius, you knew Draco wanted to make an entrance for our dear Hermione. She deserves to have a man who can match her in both wit, charm and attire for this monumental evening.” _

_ Surreptitiously glancing at Draco and bringing the back of her hand up to her mouth to attempt to stifle the slight giggle at the two spots of red on his exquisite cheekbones, she shot a grateful glance at Ginny who cleared her throat.  _

_ “Go on then Ferret, we are all amongst friends here,” she heard Lucius scoffing before Narcissa’s accessories jingled once again and he quieted down.  _

_ “We are all friends here, what’s it going to be, finally letting Hermione in on how you feel about her?” This time Hermione did actively choke on the air she took in rather quickly.  _

_ “Ginevra Weasley, why I’d never -”  _

_ “Oh, hush you.” Pansy waved Hermione’s aggrieved tone away.  _

_ “We all,” Harry gestured to the group and the ballroom at large, “have seen you two literally and figuratively dancing around each other for years now. Can’t we just, I don’t know, bite the bullet and get on with it then? This is the grand opening of your own building, ‘Mione, I think it’s as good a time as any to have a proper, supportive date.” _

_ She had certainly not told a soul of their gradually more, ahem, intimate gatherings as she progressed her own Philanthropic career alongside his own. Expecting him to clarify, to reject and back track onto more even ground, Hermione almost fell over in disbelief at his retort.  _

_ “Bite the - Potter, my parents are standing right here!” Draco said instead, hands running through his loose fringe landing on his tie to loosen it for what she could only assume was in deep embarrassment.  _

_ Turning to her with an apologetic smirk, “They are not wrong though, little dove.” _

_ Harry could be heard fake retching to her right.  _

_ “I have worked closely with Madame Boulange for years on my bespoke suits and formal robes. When I caught wind where you were getting this custom number made, well I wanted you to be proud to be seen with me hanging on your arm.”  _

_ Mouth hanging open like a fish without water, Hermione just stared up at him with wide, startled eyes. Quickly realising the scene her wordless behavior could be causing around them, she glanced beyond her group of friends then back again. She took in their soft facial features and encouraging smiles. Even Lucius’s natural state of ‘smelling-manure’ was less severe than she had ever seen it.  _

_ “Mal- Draco, what, what are you talking about?” she stammered when she realised this conversation was really happening here.  _

_ “You told me the last time we talked, to make myself worthy of you. To act like a man that deserved your sole attention and in my quest to make you jealous enough to demand  _ my  _ attention I realised instead I was pushing you away with all those ‘extras’ as you so lovingly coined them.” _

_ Stepping closer to her and running a heavy palm up her arm, he continued, “Mother told me that the only way a Malfoy could do any better was if you chose me first. As was so astutely pointed out to me,” his eyes shot over her head to their friends pretending not to be holding onto every word, “you did choose me. I simply bollocksed it up and thought you would come to me anyway. I am tired of waiting and need to fix my mistakes. I want you, only you, for as long as you’ll have me.” He finished with his hand in her hair, gently rubbing his thumb behind her ear as she felt a fire slowly turning every wall she had created and named Draco Malfoy to ash.  _

_ Seeing Ginny smirking behind him, she considered his words. Was this his ploy to finally have his way with her? Was this his plan, denouncing the bimbo’s and rando’s, showing the public he could have a good time out with friends without taking a slag home? Donating to the causes closest to her heart, showing up at each event since she started hosting them, was this all one big play to finally say he nailed Granger? Or was this more? Was he genuine in his desire for her? He had been playing the game long enough with her that perhaps it was more than just for show?  _

_ The real question right now, as she darted her gaze between his eyes, landing on his mouth, was did she care why he wanted her? Was it not enough that he had proclaimed this in front of those she cared most about?  _

_ Even then, he could have said it to her in the dingy storage closet immediately outside the ballroom in her new Rennervate building and she would probably have jumped him almost immediately.  _

_ “I think,” throat cracking she cleared it and tried again, “I think this is a conversation we should consider having in a more private location.”  _

_ “Cissa, could you -” _

_ “Absolutely, no time like the present. Yes, my dearest I have this well in hand, and here,” she cut her off, waving away her request for overseeing things until she returned and handed her a compact silver box.  _

_ “Wha-”  _

_ “Oh for pity’s sake, Granger! It’s a magical compact - aiding you back to your original, glorious self, after what is predicted to be quite the  _ heated _ conversation.” _

_ Mouth agape once again, she simply looked at Pansy for a moment before feeling the heat of his stare on her once again. Swallowing audibly, she sent a weak smile to his parents, religiously avoiding Harry’s green visage and both Ginny and Blaise’s knowing smirks as she turned to Draco.  _

_ “We can chat in my office, it’s warded for me only and,” she swallowed again, trying her hardest to not rub her legs together in mixed company, “it's private.” She finished at a whisper, praying to Salazar only Draco could hear her.  _

_ From Blaise’s quip about her excellent warding and silencing charms, she assumed she failed in one, but grounded herself in Draco’s darkening gaze, feeling his hand fall to rest on her lower back once again and walked as inconspicuously as possible out the ballroom doors.  _

_ As soon as they were out of visual range from the guests and friends of the event she felt his fingers begin to wander more freely along her lower back and upper buttocks.  _

_ With a shiver down her spine, she felt him shift directly behind her as she attempted to walk as normally as possible, his legs on either side of her as he moved his lips to her neck and shoulders.  _

_ She picked up her pace, seeing her office at the end of the hall and hoping they could make it to the privacy of those doors before she turned to mush.  _

_ With a squeal, he pushed her into the door before she could even contemplate opening it, pushing her into it, hands grasping the perfectly polished wood for support, as he ran his nose up and down either side of her neck. She felt puffs of breath puckering her skin as he began to whisper the many things he could find her private office useful for tonight.  _

_ “Just let me open the door, Draco,” she tried to sound forceful as she bucked her hips back in an attempt to give her the space she needed to get to the door handle. But instead he dropped his hands to her hips, gripping hard as he ground into her.  _

_ With a sharp gasp she threw her head back slightly as his large hands wrapped around her abdomen, thumbs slightly grazing the underside of her covered breasts.  _

_ “Draco I am opening this door and if you don’t let go,” with a chuckle at her weak attempt at taking control he let go, arms raised at shoulder level, the universal sign of surrender.  _

_ With a shake of her head she pulled her wand out of the pocket resting alongside her slit. As she was completing the non-verbal unwarding of her space she attempted to get them back on track.  _

_ “I feel like we should talk about this before we go any further Draco. It has been a long time that we have been doing,” she shook her hand between the two of them, “this, and I don’t - I can’t do any more guessing.”  _

_ “So once this door opens, we are going to sit face to face and lay down the rules and parameters of this - us - whatever this can be, and then we will return back to the event like the civilized, patient adults we are.”  _

_ She finished with a firm nod, taking a moment to bring down the last of her wards - so she was a bit paranoid, so what? _

_ “Granger,” he turned her, covering her whole front with his broad frame, “I already said all I had to say, explained all I had to explain and I believe actions speak louder than words, little witch.” _

_ Pushing the handle down on her door, Draco moved them in, walking her backwards as she whimpered at his overpowering aura.  _

“What do you want, Draco?” she asked quietly, screaming at herself for sounding so small. 

“Beyond more moments like this with you? I want your life to align with mine. I want to support your Philanthropy with my own philanthropic donations and physical support. I want to start every day with you spouting out your schedule and the ten thousand things only you could accomplish in an eight or ten hour day. I want to be seen with you, Hermione Granger. I want the world to know that every woman before you didn’t last beyond the photo in the paper, that every event I was with someone else, I always found a way to be alone with you, if even for a moment. I want Adrian fucking Pucey, who knew how I felt for you, to remember that you held my heart long before he made his first move at my mothers gala.”

“But right now,” he said, standing between her legs once again, picking her hand up and dragging it to his hardening member, “right now I want to fuck you so hard against this desk you forget that there was ever a moment this desk existed without the memory of you writhing on top of it, taking my cock as deliciously as I know you will.”

With a whimper, Hermione’s hand instinctively tightened around his cock, feeling it twitch beneath her small fingers as he leant into her, head landing on her shoulder as hot puffs of air fell onto her collarbone and upper chest. 

She was encouraged by his response, tightening her core as she sat up, releasing the support she had with her other hand and using it to drop his pants from his waist. A proud smile graced her features at how they manage to barely slip down his thick thighs, raising her feet up to push them the rest of the way down.

With a groan into her neck as she began to pump him with two hands. She aligned her head above her hands and spat, watching her saliva drop down onto his shaft. 

“Fuck Princess,” he bucked into her hands, shifting to watch her as her fingers collected his leaking pre-come to join the saliva she provided as lubrication. 

“Dray, please, please, please fuck me,” she whispered as her fingers glided hard up his shaft and circled slowly, teasingly, at the sensitive juncture of his head and vein. 

“I am so wet, so ready, so needy Draco. For weeks now I haven’t been able to relieve this deep ache,” she mumbled, turning her head to kiss the back of his neck that she could barely reach with his own head still on her shoulder. 

“That need for me, little witch?” he reached down, gliding her hands away, bending his knees slightly and startling her as he lifted his head up and slid his velvet skin against her throbbing clit. 

“Uhnghhh, Draco,” she emitted harshly into the air around her. 

“Pleaseeeeeeee,” and with that final plea, Draco finally gave her the one thing they had both been avoiding, dancing around, daring to ignore. 

With the driving power of their combined lust he slammed into her, pelvis hitting pelvis as she cradled him in the juncture of her thighs. 

She lifted her hands to his shoulders, nails searching for purchase against his marble, scarred skin, as he began to pound into her. 

“You said we don’t have much time right?” he huffed out, shifting his stance to lean on one arm, bringing the other to squeeze her breast, then trace the puckered skin that gathered at his teasing touches along her dark pink nipples. 

“Mmm, yes, Cissa, my event,” she managed to get out as he continued to thrust into her, head barely making it out before he plunged as deeply as he was able to once again. 

With a squeak he shifted back up, never losing rhythm, but throwing her left leg over his right shoulder, both legs now on the right side of his body, one hand on her pelvis, the other on the desk by her shoulder as he picked up his pace. 

“Fuckkkk,” she groaned as the tightness in her thigh was quickly eclipsed by the new angle he was reaching inside of her and the rhythm his thumb was now assaulting her clit with. 

“So close, little love, can I,” he huffed, hips stuttering before a look of severe concentration crossed his face for a moment before resuming his punishing pace, “Can I come inside you, please? Paint you with my seed?” 

Hermione’s heart swelled at his question. She barely had time to contemplate this however as her sex too fluttered in time with his thrusts. 

“Ye, Yes!” She arched her back as she clawed at his chest. 

“Potion, and muggle implant two - mmm - two years back,” she stuttered. 

She threw her hands over her head, gripping against the edge of her desk for support as his renewed momentum felt as if it shook the very foundations around them. Draco squeezed her thigh hard to let her know she needed to keep her legs there, a request she was truly uncertain she could keep as he pounded into her very psyche. 

With a steadiness she would have been surprised he could maintain if she had the presence to notice, he brought his hand to her jiggling tits. Grasping a hold of one with his full hand, closing around it and pulling until just her nipple was held in his fingers; tweaking and twisting its peak. 

He began to lightly squat on each thrust in, causing his cock to hit the illusive inner clit, his head ramming into her upper inner wall and lightly grazing her cervix and she literally saw stars.

“Draco!” she screeched deeply, body freezing as if he had cast a ‘petrificus’ on her to force this moment into suspension forever before she seized all control of her limbs as the orgasm convulsed through her. 

She felt sweat pouring from her forehead, her back, her thighs. Felt his seed coating and seeping out of their joined sex, felt her ankles twitching by his shoulder and hip. 

She watched through lidded eyes the blurred shape of her left leg twitching uncontrollably then simply melting to his side, shifting her body to the right as she stuttered out breaths, gulping for air and trying to force her hands to let go of her desk so she could touch his skin. Instead she lay there, Draco draped over her left hip, breath fanning over her left chest cavity, his own fingers twitching against the protrusion of her left ribs and her arms still bent over her head, barely holding onto the back of her desk. 

After a moment of the shared silence, listening to their breaths synchronise and their heartbeats meld into one gentle thrumming sound, Draco finally broke the moment with motion. 

He ran his fingers up and down her back, notching through the ladder that was her spine, as he whispered into her shoulder, “Why did we wait so long to do this, little dove?”

“Why did we - Draco - are you,” huffing Hermione finally engaged her arms to work and made to shift him off her body so she could sit up and look into the eyes of the man that had run away at the first thought of something more intimate between them than just a shag. 

Instead however, he shifted slightly enough to remain bent over her side, turning her body so she was laying mostly on her back, eyes gleaming with mischief. 

However, Hermione was unwilling to let the comment lie because if she had to live with him bemoaning the ‘time wasted’ every time he could, she would rather swallow a year's worth of bubotuber pus. 

“We did not wait, you left, you left and as I grew more confident in my ability to support causes without only spending money on them, you grew more confident in the arms of other witches -”

She gave an indignant squawk against his lips when he leant up to silence her, eyes going wide at the gall of him as he shifted just enough to smirk down at her.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, How Dare-”

He kissed her again, this time firmer and she felt her partially fabricated indignation dissipate with each second his heat continued to cover her own. 

With a final peck against her now very silent, very bemused lips, “Hermione love, you are exactly who I have always wanted, now shush and give me one last kiss before you have to use Mothers compact, make yourself look less shagged, although I am loath to allow it and allow me to enter that event with me on your arm as your plus one.”

With a shaking head, Hermione did just that, barely giving a second thought to how dangerous it could be for future argument's sake - how easily she had given into his demands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are our lifeblood both for her stunning artwork and the written portion :) 
> 
> And if you must disagree in writing, ConCrit is always the preferred way to go. ॐ


End file.
